Naruto: Fairy Tail
by King of Explodo Kills
Summary: It has been five hundred years since the shinobi world came under one flag. And within those five hundred years everything has changed. Ninja have now evolved into Mages. Ninja Villages have now become Wizard ucked from his life and thrust five hundred years into the future, how will Naruto come to terms with this new reality? Why was he chosen? All will be answered. Soon.


_**Naruto Fairy Tail**_

 _ **A New World**_

 _Chapter 1: The Last Olympian_

 **The most important thing**

 **For a shinobi is the spirit**

 **And the will to**

 **Never give up**

What is one's Ninja Way? That is a question with a sea of varied answers. Tons of ninja have a different way of thinking, a different state of mind; a different opinion on what makes a ninja. But one man's ninja way glistened in the darkness for everyone to see; never give up & never go back on your word. That was the battle cry that defined an entire war. A war that defied all possible scenarios. A war that cemented the foothold for what we hold dear and precious in today's world. For if the soldiers gave up the fight, if they went back on their word, the world as we know it would be very different.

That man's mentality became a force of nature, a force of change. For thousands of years after the man's demise his Will of Fire carried on for generation after generation. Even when the world shifted from Ninja to Wizards, his story was still told to children as bedtime stories.

 **Legends come to this world to**

 **Change our lives, make us happy**

 **Show us the way to lead a nobel life**

 **Then they leave**

No one is quite sure where the man ended up after the cataclysmic war came to a close. Some say he ascended to his rightful place in heaven beside God himself. While others say he was indeed the holy spirit, sent to rid the world of evil and to finally unite the once detached Elemental Nations and when his job was done he returned to heaven, leaving the world in the people's hands to hopefully keep the peace themselves.

 **If you make yourself more than just a man**

 **If you devote yourself to an ideal**

 **You become something else entirely**

 **A legend**

Then there are those who firmly believe that he is still out there, watching over the human race. Prepared for anything that threatens to destroy the very foundation of our world.

 **The man's name is**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

And this, is his sequel.

In the woods outside of Magnoliathere are a group of Fairy Tail wizards coming back from a job. But somehow one of them got stuck under some boulders.

"Natsu how do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?!" Lucy yelled as she struggled trying to pull him out from under the rocks.

"Hey, the rock gave me a funny look!" The pink haired Dragon Slayer retorted back towards Lucy's comment. Natsu struggled under the weight of the boulders that were pinning him in place, they were a lot heavier than they looked.

"Lucy lay off him!" Happy shot back at Lucy as he tugged on Natsu's arm.

"Me?! what did i do?!" Lucy snarled back at the blue cat.

"You're hurting me!" Natsu interjected.

"Aye!" Happy cheered in compliance with his best friend.

Lucy mumbled some mean remarks about the tiny blue cat under her breath.

"Can you guys hurry this along? The master is waiting on us." Erza Scarlet was standing idly by next to the fifth member of the team, Gray Fullbuster, who was just watching the sad rescue mission to pull Natsu out from under the rocks.

"Dammit Natsu you're going to make us late." Gray ran his hand through his hair, clearly annoyed by Natsu's current dilemma.

"Can it Gray! You're so dead when i get out of here!" Natsu began struggling even more, which made it even harder for Lucy and Happy to pull him free.

"What'd you say asshole?!" Gray snapped back at Natsu's challenge just moments before Lucy and Happy finally managed to pull the hothead free, Natsu, being the guy he was, jumped to his feet and danced cheerfully, breathing fire in the air; screaming and cheering about being free. Shooting some words of choice towards the rocks that imprisoned him for a short while. Happy and Lucy just collapsed next to him, exhausted.

"God Natsu you're heavy! Good thing we have Lucy's monster man strength to pull you out!"

Lucy shot right up to her feet, her breasts slightly jiggling from the abrupt motion; caught off guard by Happy's comment. "What'd you say cat?!"

Natsu ungraciously stopped his dancing and cheering and locked eyes with Gray. "You ready to pay, ice for brains?!" Natsu yelled before he charged.

Gray reacted to Natsu's challenge with a battle stance of his own."Bring it fire breath."

 _Slice!_ A nearby tree came crashing to the ground making a loud bang as it hit the forest floor. "Both of you, shut up!" Erza had her sword drawn, pointing the tip towards the two ruffians. She wasn't messing around.

Happy, Natsu and Gray, who suddenly was missing his shirt, all screamed in unison, "Aye!"

Lucy sighed in confusion. "Gray why do you always take your shirt off at the most inappropriate and random times? It's very uncalled fo-" before Lucy can finish her sentence there is a loud explosion off in the distance. Startling every nearby bird, who were now soaring off in the opposite direction of the blast.

Natsu was no longer mimicking Happy, he was on full alert now. "What was that?"

"I don't know, it sounded like an explosion." Lucy had her keys drawn, if something came at them she was ready.

A few miles away from Natsu and his group lay Gajeel and Panther Lily, both exhausted from their training. Gajeel smiles and lets out a little laugh while he wipes the sweat away from his brow. "You feel that Lily? Looks like there might be someone worth fighting after all."

Erza is leading the team towards the explosion. She skidded to a halt as she was trying to pinpoint the exact location of the explosion. She raised her head upwards and looked at the trail of smoke coming from the east. "Everyone this way!" She resumed leading her group down the path she firmly believed lead to ground zero.

Meanwhile back at the guildhalleveryone is enjoying their day drinking, singing, playing games; some people are looking at the job bored trying to pick a job. It's just a normal day back at the Fairy Tail Guild.

Makarov, the Guild Master, is sitting at the bar looking at his drink while Macao is standing next to him, leaning against the bar. "Master-"

"-I know." The master interrupts, "I feel it too."

Cana put down her 4th barrel of beer and wiped her lips. 'What is this feeling?' She thought quietly to herself..

Meanwhile at ground zero the sound of someone coughing violently filled the air from inside the smoke. "Dammit I missed!" The smoke faded away to reveal Naruto standing in the middle of it all. He was exhausted, his clothes were all torn and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Naruto looked around, he was standing in the middle of a crater in the ground, probably made by his Rasengan. Tree trunks were blown to the outsides of the crater and some trees were even set aflame. "Wait I wasn't in a forest before... Where am I?" Naruto looked around at his surroundings some more. 'Rowena must of used some sort of jutsu to teleport me here.' Naruto thought to himself. But before he could move; every fiber in his body screamed for him to get out of the way.

Having learned to trust these instincts of his; Naruto dove to the right, rolling himself out of the way of his attacker. Naruto looked back and saw a red headed girl skidding across the ground dressed in some armor that was black as night with wings that looked like they belonged to a demon, holding a sword to match.

As Erza skidded to a halt she thought aloud to herself. "This feeling... There is no doubt about it. This is the energy we've been sensing."

Erza and Naruto stared at each other intensely. 'This girl means business, that was a close call.' Naruto spoke to himself inside his head. 'She must be working with Rowena.' As Naruto finished his thought bubble, he clenched his fists preparing for the fight that was sure to ensue.

"Fire Dragon Fist!" Naruto wasn't expecting there to be another attacker,before he could turn and face his new assailant it was too late, a scorching hot fist punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying through some of the freshly dead tree trunks lying on the forest floor.

Natsu stood his ground, staring at Naruto, who was getting up now. Natsu's fist was still ablaze. He was serious, he had no idea who this man was, the only thing he knew was the fact that this man was giving off an intense aura.

Naruto rubbed his cheek recovering from the last attack. "Heh lucky punch. Now i'll show you-"

"-Open! Gate of the bull, Taurus!" Lucy cut Naruto short with her attack. Holding her celestial key in front of her as she waited for her spirit to appear before her and help her out, that is after he gets his sexual advances out of the way. Taurus appeared out of thin air, holding his battle axe he stared down Naruto.

"A summoning Jutsu?" Naruto asked Kurama, the nine tailed fox spirit that was sealed within his very body. There was nothing but radio silence. "Kurama?" Naruto questioned aloud as he was stumped by the cold shoulder he was receiving.

"Gooooood to see you missss Lucy! Looking as lovely as ever i might add!" Taurus didn't take his eyes off of Naruto but you could tell he was wanting to look her up and down. Picturing her in all sorts of lewd positions.

"I don't know why you even try Lucy." Happy commented as he floated in the air behind the celestial spirit mage.

"Can it cat! Taurus," Lucy pointed towards Naruto, "you know what to do!"

"Alright!" Taurus charged Naruto. "Then after that I get a smooooch!" He mooed as he swung his battle axe at Naruto, who in turn evaded the attack and then performed some hand signs of his own.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as an army of clones appeared at his side, ready to fight.

Gray took a step back in shock as he watched the army spread out and fight his friends in hand to hand combat. "He made clones of himself?!" Gray caught one of the clones trying to deliver a punch to him out of the corner of his eye and evaded the attack. _Tsk._ Gray got into formation. "Ice Make Lance!"

Erza, wearing her Flight Armor, easily dodged and parried Naruto's clones that were attacking her, delivering counterattack after counterattack as she sped through the horde of clones. "So he uses cloning magic?" Erza asked herself as she sliced through another clone, turning it into smoke. "Smoke? What kind of cloning magic is this?"

Natsu kept punching through his own batch of clones but they just keep on coming. They seemed endless. "I'm tired of this!" Natsu whistled for Happy to come pick him up, his old friend heard the whistle and flew to his aid. "Take me up high, Happy!"

"Aye Sir!"

Happy took Natsu to a high that he was comfortable with. "I'm tired of you bastards!" Natsu put both of his hands in a fist up to his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blasted fire from his mouth all around the battlefield, turning all of Naruto's clones into a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Natsu saw the battle field was empty, only Erza, Gray and Lucy were left standing. "Burned him to a crisp."

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he began their descent.

"Good job Natsu!" Lucy cheered as she finished coughing from all the smoke, putting her keys back into her bag. "Good work Taurus." Lucy waved as her spirit disappeared to go back to the spirit world.

Gray looked around at his surroundings suspiciously. "That was a little too easy."

Erza looked around, still on high alert. 'Natsu's strong but that power i felt…' Erza couldn't shake this feeling she had. Where was the real one? She looked around but then she saw him. She quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and flew full speed towards Natsu and Happy who were continuing their descent. "Natsu, Look out!"

Naruto was above Natsu, his facial expressions wreaked of exhaustion. If he hadn't just went a couple rounds with Rowena he would already have whooped her minions ass'. "Rasengan!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, thrusting his bandaged arm out towards the unaware Natsu & Happy.

Luckily Erza managed to get between Natsu,Happy and Naruto and Jabbed her sword into Naruto's Rasengan, causing a huge explosion, causing everything to go black for the two of them.

"Naruto~ dinners ready!" Naruto stopped mid throw as he heard the familiar voice coming from inside of his house. He glanced at the tree that was impaled with plenty of shuriken and Kunai from his day of training before he answered back.

"Coming dear!" He tossed the final shuriken of the day on the bench to his left and took off for the door. Man it smelled good, he couldn't remember the last time he smelled something so good, must have been store bought. Every time she cooked something homemade it kinda tasted like garbage. The woman really couldn't cook, Naruto learned that the hard way.

"You better wash up! I don't want those filthy hands anywhere near the food." She called out as Naruto entered the home. Naruto stopped in his tracks and breathed in the refreshing smell. Yup, definitely store bought. He dashed down the hallway towards the bathroom where he could wash his hands, before entering the bathroom something caught his eye. Hanging on the wall in between his wedding picture and the bathroom was a photo of his parents.

Naruto took the picture in his hands and examined it, his father was dressed in a fancy black and white tuxedo holding his beautiful mother, who was wearing a white wedding dress while holding roses in her hand, it was a nice picture. The roses matched his mother's hair perfectly.

Naruto looked to the left of his father and saw his sensei, Kakashi, a lot smaller than Naruto was used to, he was wearing a tux as well. The thought of a much younger Kakashi wearing a tux made him laugh. He still had on that mask over his face though he was missing his sharingan. A few years ago Naruto wouldn't have been used to seeing Kakashi with two normal eyes, but ever since the war ended Naruto could hardly remember what his old teacher looked like with a Sharingan.

Next to Kakashi stood his black haired comrade, Obito Uchiha. He wore a matching tuxedo though what really threw off the look was his goggles hanging around his neck. They didn't exactly go with the outfit. But somehow his goofy smile made it all work. To his mother's right stood a girl Naruto had never met but had heard plenty of stories about, Rin Nohara. She appeared to be giggling at obito's facial expression while holding a bouquet of flowers.

Naruto's gaze trailed off to the right of Rin, standing there was a man he knew all too well, Pervy-Sage. Naruto laughed at his late mentor who looked goofy dressed in a tux but what made him laugh more was the fact his gaze was somewhere off camera. Knowing that perv he was probably staring at some piece of ass.

Naruto took the picture with him to the kitchen, where a cute dark blue haired woman sat at the dinner table smiling up at him. Hinata had cut her hair up to her shoulders now, a good medium of her hair as a child and her hairstyle as a teenager. "Honey where did you get this picture?" He placed the picture down on the table in front of his wife.

Hinata swallowed a piece of pork before answering. "It took me forever to find it. As it turns out that picture is all that remains of your parents old home after the Nine Tails attacked."

"But how did-" As soon as Naruto blinked the scenery changed. He was no longer standing in the middle of his kitchen having a conversation with his wife. He was now sitting upright in bed looking at the blank wall in front of him.

"Ah~ so you're finally awake."

Naruto's head shot towards the direction of the female's voice, seeing her sitting on a stool leaning against the mahogany wall next to the doorway. "Who are you?" The girl appeared to in her late teenage years or her early twenties, she definitely had a curvaceous body that she showed off by wearing only a blue bikini top to hold in her wonderful looking breasts. Pervy sage would be dying of blood loss right about now.

The female shook her head slowly before she raised her glass of wine up to her lips, Naruto thought she was just going to take a sip like he's seen countless women do with wine. But instead she just downed the entire thing like it was nothing. "My name is Cana, and as for your first question; you're in Fairy Tail."

"Fairy . . . Tail?" Naruto repeated the name out loud as if he was trying to comprehend the meaning behind it.

 _Naruto!_

The familiar voice of Naruto's renowned genius comrade rang out in his head like a distress signal. "Wait! What about my friends?! Shikamaru, Sakura, Chōji, Sasuke, & Hinata! What happened to them?!"

 **Meanwhile**

 _At Lucy's apartment_

"What's so important that you had to intrude in here like that, Natsu?!" Lucy questioned him as her arms were crossed across her chest.

Natsu just sat on her couch as if his name were on the lease instead of Lucy's. "I just came to see what you were up too. I got really bored by myself."

"By yourself?" She raised her eyebrows. "But what about Happy? Where did he run off to?"

"Some fisherman walked by us and he took off." Natsu crossed his arms and shook his head. "That guy and fish."

Lucy looked at Natsu for a moment before giggling. "Yeah that does sound like Happy." Natsu joined her giggling with a small laugh of his own. "Hey Natsu." Her giggling had slowly subsided as a question grew in the back of her mind. "What do you think about that guy?"

"What guy?"

Lucy face palmed at his return question. "The blonde haired guy from earlier. The guy we found on our way back from the job." You would think that would be a sufficient enough description to jog someone's memory. Nope. Natsu just sat there with a blank expression across his face. Letting out an aggravated sigh, Lucy pushed forward with her description. "He was wearing orange... "

"Oh! That guy!"

"... Yes that guy."

"Well," Natsu began speaking, looking out the window. "I feel like we didn't see the extent of his power."

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see the way he looked? The way he moved? He either just finished up a fight with someone else or he was in the middle of one before we showed up." Natsu quieted down for a moment as he continued to gaze out the window, smiling wide. "But either way i'm just fired up!" There is was, his signature catchphrase. Hearing that caused Lucy to smile along with him.

"So you think you'll fight him again?"

"Hell ye-"

 _Knock Knock_

Hearing the knock on the door they both looked at each other then back at the door. Then back at each other. Then back at the door. "It's passed midnight, who could it possibly be?" Natsu shrugged as he kept looking at the door, waiting for a second knock. "Maybe it's happy?"

"Nawh." Natsu shut down her possibility. "Happy would have just flown in through the window."

"You're right." Lucy agreed. "I'll just answ-"

"Hello?"

"What're you doing answering my door?!"

As Natsu opened the door he saw a bulky male standing in the doorway, his piercings was a dead give away. "Salamander! Good you're he-" Natsu just slammed the door in Gajeel's face and began to walk back to Lucy.

"It's just Gajeel."

"Just Gajeel?!" His anger could be heard from behind the door as he pounded on it. "Salamander you're lucky i'm not in the fighting mood right now! We need to talk!"

Let's cut back to the guild hall where Naruto is talking with Makarov, Cana, & Erza.

"N-no!" Naruto waved his bandaged arm in the air to add emphasis to his words. "That's impossible!" His voice echoed off the walls of the room while Erza & Cana refused to make eye contact with Naruto.

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth." Makarov, who introduced himself as the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, stood in front of Naruto. Standing on top of a stool that Erza had brought in when her and the master entered the room so that he could be eye level with Naruto.

"Stop fucking lying to me!" Naruto yelled as he thrust his leg forward and kicked the stool right out from under Makarov. Causing him to jump off the stool before impact and landed on the ground beside the last remnant of the shinobi era, watching the stool collide with the wall. "Rowena must have caught me in some type of Genjutsu or something…" Naruto tightened his grip in an attempt to control his anger. "Yeah… that's it." Looking up he saw that none of them were willing to make eye contact with him. "No.." He looked around the room. It all felt so real. Could a genjutsu feel this real? "I was never really any good at genjutsu but," He reached behind his back and slipped his shaking hand into his ninja tool pouch. Pulling out a kunai knife he raised it in front of him. "I know shock will break it."

Erza's eyes widened as she saw what he was about to do, before he could swing his knife into his hand he was stopped. His eyes wide as he felt Erza's grip against his wrist. Stopping his attempt at self mutilation. "What're you doing?!" She demanded to know. She had no idea what he could be going through, everyone he loves is dead. He's in a new world five hundred years in the future. Erza Scarlet had no idea what that was like.

Pulling his hand away; Naruto threw the knife on the ground. His body shaking from the revelation that this was real. "It can't be true… It's a lie… it has to be!"

"I really am sorry." Was all Cana could muster up. She had no idea what to say to the guy besides that. So she just fought the urge to drink. Feeling that this would be an awkward time to pop open a barrel.

"My friends... " A few tears started to manifest in Naruto's blue eyes, causing them to look all watery as he thought about all the fun times he had with his comrades. He thought about Ichiraku's & how he was never going to find noodles that tasted as heavenly as they did. He thought about the times he spent playing ninja with Shikamaru, Chōji, and Kiba at the park when they were kids (before their parents would take them away for playing with Naruto.) For some reason he thought about the last time he saw Sasuke before he went on his journey of self redemption. Naruto had returned to him his old shinobi headband. A symbol of their recollection. He even thought back to his first kiss with Hinata. Up in the sky with nothing but the moonlight to keep them company. That was just a few months ago… "My village... " The more Naruto thought about his life and how it'd all been taken away from him in the blink of an eye… it killed him. "My home…"

"Everything happens for a reason my boy." Makarov placed his hand on Naruto's knee in an attempt to comfort him, since he wasn't tall enough to reach his back. "I promise you we will figure this out."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled so loud that it startled everyone in the room. "If everything happens for a reason then what's the reason for this?! What's the reason for taking everyone away from me?! After all i've done?! What's the reason for hurtling me five hundred years into the future?!"

Cana just kept her eyes glued to the floor.

Erza just looked off to the side.

They were both uncomfortable.

Makarov just kept looking at Naruto, listening to what he was saying.

Raising his arm up to his eyes he started to cry into his forearm. Tears streaming down his face. "Tell me! Tell me the reason for it… Tell me why I have to be alone again! Just tell me…"

Everything was quiet, the only sounds that could be heard in the room were the sounds of Naruto's sobbing. This went on for a minute or two before Makarov broke the cycle. "I don't have an answer for you." He paused for a moment as he straightened up. "But join Fairy Tail." Those four words were enough to catch Naruto off guard, raising his head up, his cheeks stained with tears, he just looked down at the Guild Master. "And together we will solve this mystery! You don't have to be alone my boy. Never again. Not in this lifetime nor the next." Erza and Cana just looked on with a small smile on each of their faces as they watched their master do what he did best.

"I… I don't have to be alone…?" Those words echoed in Naruto's head like the ring from a gunshot.

"Master may we have a word with you." Erza interjected. Makarov looked at Naruto who gave him a slight nod as he was wiping the tears from his face. But even though he wasn't sobbing anymore; you could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Very well."

Erza lead the master along with Cana outside of the room and took a few steps away from the door so that they could speak. "I feel for him. I truly do. But think about what you're doing. We don't know anything about him other than he's a ninja from five hundred years in the past." She paused for a moment before she pressed on. "You felt that evil energy when he first appeared right?"

"We all felt it." Cana gave a passive glance towards the door leading to Naruto's room. "But do you sense anything evil right now? Cause I sure don't."

Erza knew Cana was right. There wasn't anything evil or vile coming from the guy. But still. She couldn't shake that feeling. "But-"

"Oh," Makarov butt in, "I know exactly who he is." Erza and Cana just looked at their master, their eyebrows raised, waiting for the explanation. "I don't want anyone to know about this." He stated firmly. "News of this caliber would spread like wildfire. I don't want that. Especially for him. He wouldn't be able to handle that right now. I want the two of you to keep an eye on him. Help him adjust to this new world."

Erza nodded in agreement. "But who is he?"

"The man who disappeared after saving the world five hundred years ago. Naruto Uzumaki."

 **Meanwhile**

 **At Gray's house**

Gray was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head resting on his hands as he sat there. Thinking things through. "You can't ask me to do this."

"You must." A female's voice echoed throughout the room. "If you want to protect those you love... " There was a slight flutter in her voice for a moment there. "This is the only way to do it."

"I can't." Gray's voice was a tad shaky.

"You will!" The female's voice commanded, bouncing around the room. "Don't you love your friends? Your guild? Don't you see Gray… this is the only way to assure their safety."

Gray shot up out of his sitting position and stood tall on his feet, looking up at the ceiling. "But why? Why does it have to be me?!"

"Because Gray. You remind me of my father. Hiding in the shadow of your rival. Never able to out to him. THIS is your chance to out do him Gray! THIS is your chance to save the world."

Gray just stood there, staring at the wall in front of him.

"It's your destiny. Don't be like my father and stand on the sidelines."

 **Thank you.**


End file.
